


Ugly Enjolras, Beautiful Grantaire

by dracoxlovesxharry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Beautiful!Grantaire, Drabbles, M/M, Moden Day AU, Ugly!Enjolras, Unpopular Head Canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has never been conventionally attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Enjolras, Beautiful Grantaire

Enjolras has never been conventionally attractive. His passion and charisma are what draw people to him like moths to flame.

Enjolras, when he looks in a mirror only sees frizzy straw colored hair, muddy grey eyes, and acne scars. He always wears a bright red coat in hopes that eyes are drawn there instead of his face.

Enjolras lets his studies and the l’ABC take over his life so he doesn’t have time to feel the aching loneliness of always being the “best friend” and never the “boyfriend.”

Grantaire has always been conventionally handsome. He uses booze and cynicism as a shield against those who only want him for his looks.

Grantaire, when he looks in the mirror sees failure, sloth, and hopelessness. He dresses in paint-stained, rumpled jeans, and baggy t-shirts in hopes that people will write him off at first glance to avoid their inevitable disappointment later.

Grantaire has never been serious about anything but his art so he doesn’t have to acknowledge the fact that people are only drawn to him because of his pretty face, or feel the sting or rejection once they learn of his ugliness.

When Grantaire first meets Enjolras he calls him “Apollo.” Enjolras splutters in rage and storms out of the Musain. He blinks the tears from his eyes and tries to pretend the jibe doesn’t sting. Who is Grantaire anyway but a lazy drunk with no ambitions? 

When Grantaire goes back to his flat that evening drunk off only the words that flowed from his Apollo’s lips he is inspired. He stays up until the small hours of the morning painting every one of the golden boy’s flaws as though they were perfections.

When Grantaire bemoans the hopelessness that is his crush on Enjolras, Jehan listens with a patient ear but does not offer sympathy. Jehan sees Enjolras across the café, eyes wide and disbelieving. He pats his friend on the arm and tells him not to give up just yet.

It’s only a matter of time now.


End file.
